integrityrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerald Kennedy
Angela Kennedy Lloyd Kennedy Sarah Kennedy Joseph Kennedy Ashley Kennedy |affiliation=Steinway Mob |hideg= |businesses= District Manager , Liberty City Department of Sanitation |vehicles= }} Gerald Kennedy (born July 1, 1965, Dukes, Liberty City) is a known . The and the 's both suspect that Kennedy is number two, to the known Mob Boss, George McLaughlin, yet they have failed both times to charge Kennedy with anything tied to the notorious mob boss' take down as of Spring 2006. Biography Early Life Kennedy was born July 1, 1965 in Dukes, Liberty City to Charles Kennedy and Angela Sheppard, who settled in Steinway during the . He is the eldest of two children. Kennedy is the brother of Lloyd Kennedy, who was a Officer in the Liberty City Police Department during the early 2000's. A resident of Dukes his entire life, Kennedy developed a street education, while his brother, Lloyd, developed a education within the school system. Slowly developing an anti-social personality, Kennedy gravitated towards bullying young children. As Gerald ventured further down the road of public education in Dukes he made a reputation with the teachers as being a trouble maker and class disruption, soon enough Kennedy was expelled from public school for assaulting a teacher. Having been deprived of his education due to personal differences, Kennedy was forced to help his father, a at the Liberty City Docks, earn a keep for the family. Acquiring a job with his father at the age of fourteen, Kennedy spent twelve hours a day working as a Longshoreman, until he got into a small fight with the President of the Longshoreman's Union. Being forced out of his job at the docks at the age of Seventeen, Kennedy was forced to earn a keep by doing small petty crimes, muggings and other assortment of illicit actions. During his time educating himself on the streets with the ways things worked, he became known to the Irish Mob's Boss (at the time), Samuel "Sammy B" Bryne as someone who had a temper but also had the ability to properly accomplish something. McLaughlin Crew Detailing his involvement with George McLaughlin's small Irish crew. Reputation A Summary of Gerald's reputation throughout Liberty City. North End Gang Discussing Kennedy's position of power within the North End Gang. '' 2006/2007 Trials ''Going into detail about the take down of George McLaughlin and the aura of arrests surrounding him, including Gerald's. '' Media Kennedy has been featured in the books, ''Green Thumb: Inside Los Santos' Irish Mob, The Northes: Hell in Liberty City, FBI vs The Northies: How the FBI took down George McLaughlin and The Trash Wars. His likeness has also been used in one Vinewood Picture; The Arrival. Further Reading * Webber, Herbert. Green Thumb: Inside Los Santos' Irish Mob. Indianapolis: Alpha Books, 2009. ISBN 0-02-864225-2 * Preston, John H. The Northies: Hell in Liberty City. New York: HarperCollins, 1993. ISBN 0-06-016357-7 * LeDrew, Michael and Matthew Hatcher. FBI vs The Northies: How the FBI took down George McLaughlin. New York: NYU Press, 1994. ISBN 0-8147-4230-0 * Smith, Walter P. The Trash Wars. New York: HarperCollins Publishers, 1997. ISBN 0-06-093096-9